Movie Night
by MyLittleViolet
Summary: A short one-shot about Haru and Yuki watching a horror movie and Haru's reaction to it.


** So, I just rewatched Tsuritama and really felt like writing something about Haru. I simply love him, he's so adorable^^ Since I'm really bad at keeping tracks with my fan-fictions, I decided to simply make a collection of one-shots. They're all linked to each other but they also all have their own ending.**

**A few informations:**

**This story has no direct connections to the original plot but is set somewhere before the ending of the anime. Akira and Natsuki are still in Enoshima and nobody knows about Urara. Furthermore, I decided to rate this T to be sure but it might change to M later. If at any point, you feel like my rating is inappropriate, please inform me right away and I'll change it.**

**That's it so far^^ Please enjoy**

* * *

_Attack of the Undead Blood Worms from Hell_

* * *

It was a Saturday evening and a thunderstorm raged outside the house. Yuki decided that it was the perfect evening to make some popcorn and watch this new horror movie everyone was talking about. It had the ridiculous name _Attack of the Undead Blood Worms from Hell_ but Natsuki said that it was actually pretty good.

"Yuuuuki! What are you doing? It smells really good!" he heard Haru call from upstairs.

"I just made some popcorn for the movie I'm going to watch." Yuki answered.

Seconds later he heard Haru jumping the stairs down. "What is popcorn?"

Yuki blinked at the fair-haired alien. "You've never eaten popcorn before?"

Haru shook his head.

Yuki chuckled and held the bowl out to him. "Here, have a try."

He had to stifle a laugh when he saw the he expression of sheer marvel on Haru's face the moment he tasted the popcorn.

"It's really good!" Haru exclaimed cheerfully.

Just like a child.

"If you want, you can join me. I'm going to watch the movie I borrowed from Natsuki a few days ago."

Haru nodded eagerly. "What movie is it?"

"It's a horror movie." Yuki said simply while he started the DVD.

"What's a horror movie?" Haru asked.

Yuki looked up. The alien had made himself comfortable on the couch, the popcorn-bowl in his arms and with a sightly confused look on his face.

"You've never heard of horror movies before?"

Haru shook his head.

"Well, in that case it's about time you see one." Yuki said and settled down beside Haru.

* * *

The movie was actually more funny than frightening, which was why Yuki was rather surprised at how scared Haru was during the whole movie. He even started crying at one point, giving Yuki a bit of a bad conscience. He wasn't sure anymore if it'd been a good idea to show Haru that movie. Haru was in many things still like a child and you don't just show a horror movie to child. His grandmother would probably scold Yuki if she knew this.

"Don't worry Haru. It was just a movie, and a pretty unrealistic one too. Something like this will never happen in reality." Yuki tried to reassured the alien.

"Then there is no hell?" Haru asked hesitantly.

Yuki shook his head. "Nope. There is no hell. And there is certainly no devil, who wants to enslave humanity with zombie worms. It's just something someone made up." Yuki hesitated for a moment before he added. "A-anyway, I would never let some stupid worm enter your bloodstream. I'll protect you."

Haru beamed at his last words. "Really?"

Yuki gulped and nodded. "Y-yes, we…we're friends after all. And friends protect each-other."

Haru threw his arms around Yuki's neck. "Thanks Yuki!"

Yuki rolled his eyes. Sometimes it was just too simple to cheer Haru up.

* * *

That night, Yuki struggled to fall asleep. The rain pounded loudly against the windows and every now and then thunder sounded loudly through the room. On top of that, he still couldn't get Haru's horrified face during the movie not out of his head.

Yuki heard the door to his bedroom opening and sat up to see who it was. He immediately recognized Haru's small frame.

"What is it Haru?"

"Yuki…" Haru whined. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight? When I'm alone in my bed, I feel as if there are worms everywhere around me."

Yuki rolled his eyes; it'd been a really bad idea to show Haru that movie. "Sure."

Haru closed the door behind him and quickly slid under Yuki's covers. "Thanks Yuki."

Yuki had intended for each of them to stay on one side of the bed but Haru's intentions were a bit different. He'd snuggled up close to Yuki's body, trapping him between the alien and the wall.

"Aww, Yuki is so warm…it's nice."

Yuki flinched when he felt Haru's cold fingers on his stomach. "Haru stop that!"

"But Yuki, your skin is so warm…I like it."

The next moment Yuki felt Haru's cold feet against his legs.

"Haru!"

Haru chuckled. "Sorry, sorry."

He removed his fingers from Yuki's stomach and embraced his waist instead. Yuki was suddenly very aware of Haru's small body huddled against his and he wondered if Haru had any idea just how much he invaded Yuki's personal space.

"Yuki? Please embrace me…"

Yuki hesitated for a while before he awkwardly up his arm around Haru's shoulders. Haru's shoulders were really thin, almost like a girl's. This was the first time Yuki would've describe Haru as fragile or delicate.

Haru breathed out and Yuki felt his hot breath against his collarbone.

"This is perfect." The young alien sighed.

Yuki gulped. His heard was beating unusually fast and loud and for some strange reason he noticed that Haru smelled really good.

Haru had fallen asleep in no time while Yuki lay awake and swore never to show Haru a horror movie ever again.

This was probably the most awkward night of his life. And on top of that was Haru the first person he shared a bed with, which was kind of sad. He'd often imagined to sleep like this with a pretty girl...not a male alien.

* * *

**Thanks for reading^^**

**Please R & R**


End file.
